


Hush (Don't Ask Questions)

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Double Penetratin, Fisting, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Panty Kink, Rimming, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Voyeurism, kink bingo, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darling, it's dark out</p><p>Late at night, in bed with you</p><p>Hush. Don't ask questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush (Don't Ask Questions)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robyngirlwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/gifts).



Seunghoon can't sleep.

He's not entirely sure what time it is; after midnight, probably, but he doesn't know for certain. Seungyoon is snoring, loudly, away in the next bed with Mino, and he doesn't even know where Taehyun is. He'd mentioned meeting up with a girl earlier, so Seunghoon can only assume he spent the night, but he doesn't really care, to be honest. Jinwoo lay beside him on his stomach, head turned toward Seunghoon like a flower seeking sunlight; Hyung can never seem to help curling and cuddling into his bedmate. If they had been able to secure a separate hotel room, Seunghoon knows Jinwoo would be spread over him like an overly-affectionate octopus.

Seunghoon rolls onto his side, and stares at the soft, slack face next to his own, only just illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the far window. His Hyung is lovely like this, so pale and soft in sleep. Not that he's not uncommonly beautiful when he's awake, because he is, but there's something... compelling about him when he's vulnerable. Something that makes Seunghoon simultaneously want to protect and indulge in. 

He slides a knuckle over the sleeping boy's cheek. Seunghoon can feel himself hardening in his boxers, and he can't help but slide closer, front flush against Jinwoo's side. He presses a soft kiss to the hand fisted between his head and Jinwoo's, and slowly pushes the blankets down. 

Jinwoo is wearing a loose T-shirt that's ridden half-way up, baring a large stripe of his lower back, and soft, duck-printed pajama bottoms. Seunghoon lays a large hand on his friend's bared skin, revelling in the soft sleep-warmth of it. He peeks over at the other bed, noting that Mino is turned away from them, Seungyoon still snoring away. Secure in his saftey, he pushes Jinwoo's shirt up more and slides down the bed, carefully swinging one of his legs between Jinwoo's own, kneeling over the smaller boy. 

Hyung smells sweet and clean and Seunghoon kisses at the dimples in his lower back. Still mindful not to wake the other, he presses wet, open-mouthed kisses all along Jinwoo's back and the curve of his rib-cage. Sliding down farther, Seunghoon pulls tentatively at the waistband of Jinwoo's bottoms.

Though it's still too dark, even with the moonlight, to see clearly, Seunghoon can clearly feel the sheer lace under Jinwoo's pajamas, and the younger boy bites his lip to muffle a moan. The thought- no, the  _knowledge-_ of his hyung in lace panties is more than enough to have him fully hard, and he grinds his erection into Jinwoo's leg. 

Working to keep steady and avoid waking the older boy, Seunghoon manages to pull Jinwoo's pajama bottoms completely off, pushing the blanket completely off the bed in the process, leaving Jinwoo's long pale legs glowing softly in the moonlight, and the sight has Seunghoon licking his lips. Spreading the smaller boy's legs, Seunghoon crawls up between them, hands palming at the crease between bottom and thigh, the curve exposed due to the triangular line of Jinwoo's bikini-cut lingerie. Seunghoon butterfly-kisses Jinwoo's thighs, steadily working his way upward.

He wishes he could see better, wonders if the sheer lace is white or pastel coloured, pink maybe. If the raised lines make flowers or swirles. With Jinwoo's legs spread as they are, Seunghoon can just make out the bulge of the older boy's sac, and he nuzzles against it with his nose, breathing in the clean musk. 

Unable to wait any longer, Seunghoon pulls one side of Jinwoo's panties and exposes the white globes of his pretty bottom. The younger boy mouths along the shadow hiding Jinwoo's most secret spot. He swipes his tongue along the older boy's crack, locating and honing in on the soft furl of flesh. He lavishes the spot with attention, swirling his tongue around and around the rim, lapping at the pucker.

Jinwoo mewls quietly in his sleep, rocking his hips into the matress as Seunghoon sucks at his clean skin. Jinwoo's hole relaxes under the attention, uninhibited and welcoming in sleep and Seunghoon can't deny the unspoken invitation, pushing his tongue inside. 

Hands holding Jinwoo's cheeks apart, Seunghoon begins tonguing at him in earnest, plunging his tongue deep into the other boy, lips mouthing and sucking as he fucks him with his mouth. 

"Ohh!" Jinwoo moans, too loud, as he startles awake.

* * *

Mino doesn't recall what exactly woke him up, but there are noises coming from the other bed, and he rolls over to see, curious. 

He was expecting to see one of his friends in the throes of a wet dream or a nightmare. He was  _not_ expecting to see Seunghoon with his face buried in Jinwoo's ass. 

"Shhh! Hyung don't wake the others!" Seunghoon hisses quietly, barely raising his head to speak before going back down. Jinwoo doesn't reply, but Mino thinks he might have nodded his head before gathering his pillow around his face. Mino thinks he should be worried the older boy might suffocate himself, but he seems alright, if the frantic writhing is anything to go by. He can just barely make out Jinwoo's desperate, muffled noises, but they're clear enough to have him nearly mimicking him on his own. Mino stuffs a fist in his mouth to keep silent and slides a hand down the front of his pants to wrap around his prick, already hard and leaking at the sight in front of him. 

Jinwoo scrabbles up onto his knees, and Mino watches Seunghoon slide Jinwoo's underwear down and off. Free of the confining fabric, Jinwoo spreads his knees wide, and Mino can't remember if he ever saw someone so wanton, can barely reconcile it with his innocent friend. Seunghoon wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and licks his fingers before pressing them up inside the smaller boy. 

Jinwoo squeaks into his pillow, trying to keep quiet and not quite succeeding. Mino gives thanks that Seungyoon is such a heavy sleeper. 

He wishes he had a better vantage point; the dark and the angle make it impossible to see exactly what's happening. He wants to know how many fingers Seunghoon has stuffed inside Jinwoo's asshole, needs to see Jinwoo swallow them and wonders if he's as greedy as Mino thinks he is. 

Soon, Jinwoo is rocking back against Seunghoon's hand, and Seunghoon is laying over the smaller boy, reaching for his overnight bag down beside their bed. Mino watches as Seunghoon slides a condom on single-handedly and slicks up, pushing slowly inside, Jinwoo tensed and shaking silently as he's breached. Mino can see that Seunghoon's mouth is open and he mouths what might be words as he starts a slow rhythm, mindful not to snap forward too quicky for Jinwoo's sake and, presumably to avoid waking him and Seungyoon. 

As Seunghoon concentrates on the unceasing motion of his hips, Jinwoo turns away, gasping for breath, and meets Mino's wide-open eyes. 

* * * 

"Mino?" Jinwoo gasps out, eyes bugging when he sees the other boy wide awake and  _watching_ them. 

"What?" Seunghoon stops mid-thrust and and is probably panicking, judging by the sudden bruising grip he takes on his hips. Jinwoo sees that the movement of Mino's hand pauses under his blanket and suddenly the room is far too still, silent but for the loud rattling snores coming from Seungyoon.

Jinwoo thinks quickly. Seunghoon, he can tell, is a few moments away from pulling out and possibly running to the mainland, and Mino is no better, probably about to apologize and end up waking Seungyoon, and Jinwoo simply cannot allow that to happen.

Did he expect Seunghoon to molest him in his sleep? Actually, yes, Seunghoon can never seem to help touching him while he sleeps, but Jinwoo doesn't mind. That's why he bought the panties after all, as a surprise to his sweet sometimes-lover. He did  _not_ however, expect Seunghoon to fuck him while their bandmates slept away in the other bed.

Or  _didn't_  sleep, as the case seems to be.

Everything feels hot and tight and  _good_ and he's not entirely sure he's not still dreaming. Regardless, maybe he's just not lucid enough to be thinking clearly, but there is no way he's willing to let it end before he comes, at least. 

Before anyone can say another word, Jinwoo reaches a hand behind him and grabs a hold of Seunghoon's hip, squeezing tightly in an effort to prevent him from pulling away, Jinwoo grinds himself back onto Seunghoon's dick. His eyes flutter and Seunghoon gives a sharp inhale. He thinks Mino is staring at Seunghoon, imagines the two of them locking eyes as Seunghoon starts back up again, slowly but forcefully driving into him again, and again, and again. 

Jinwoo watches as Mino, too, starts moving his hand under his blanket, sees that the Mino is matching their thrusts and that- that is pretty fucking hot. He gasps out a moan, and pushes himself backward, staring at Mino until the other boy meets his eyes. Mino bites his lip and Jinwoo figures that the other boy is already involved in this, and can't see why he shouldn't reach out- so he does. 

He barely finishes the motion before Mino has climbed into his bed. 

"Oh shit!" Seunghoon hisses quietly behind him as Mino licks into his mouth. Jinwoo kisses back hard, hand groping for the throbbing bulge in Mino's pants, rubbing it with his palm. 

Jinwoo pulls his mouth away and tugs at Mino's pants. Mino shuffles upward and Jinwoo and Seunghoon somehow manage to maneuver into an angle where Jinwoo can wrap his mouth around the thick flesh suddenly bobbing in front of his nose. 

It takes a bare few moments before Jinwoo has Mino's cock down his throat, trying to breathe as Mino somehow unerringly matches Seunghoon's rhythm. Jinwoo doesn't mind. He likes the bruising grip on his hips and the tight fist in his hair. He likes the scratch of pubic hair against his bottom matching the thatch against his nose. He thinks they should do this more often.

Jinwoo tries not to choke, but he can feel his eyes watering at the force of it all. It's too soon though, before Mino pulls away. Jinwoo whimpers, but Mino hauls him up so he's kneeling with his back flush to Seunghoon's front. Seunghoon wraps a steadying arm around Jinwoo's waist and dips his head to suck and bite at his neck, causing Jinwoo to gasp far too loudly. Thankfully Mino catches it and muffles it with his own mouth, and the two kiss as Mino shuffles forward so Jinwoo is sandwiched tightly between the two of them. 

Mino slides a hand around them both and the friction of Mino's slick dick against his own is too much for Jinwoo. Arms tight around Mino's shoulders, Jinwoo struggles not to scream as he comes in hot spurts between them. He pants when Mino pulls away and lays his forhead against the taller boy's shoulder, watching as Mino jerks off with Jinwoo's come. He moans inwardly and can't help wrapping his own hand around Mino's cock. It only takes a few tugs before Mino is coming into his hand. 

Mino's mouth drops open on a silent scream, and Jinwoo feels Seunghoon's hand leave his hip to tug the other boy forward into a hot kiss over his shoulder. As the two kiss he feels Seunghoon's hips stutter and wishes there wasn't a condom in the way so he could feel the younger boy's release fill him up. 

* * *

Seunghoon is panting when he pulls away from his friend, cock softening as he slides it out of Jinwoo. The older boy whimpers pitifully at the loss and Seunghoon can't help but run his hand comfortingly down his back, dipping a kiss between his shoulder blades. He collapses back to his side and bundles Jinwoo to him. 

He kisses his hyung softly, adoringly, and combs his fingers through Jinwoo's messy hair. 

Jinwoo moans softly and presses his face into Seunghoon's neck. The younger watches Mino move down the bed to grope at Jinwoo's ass and can feel himself clenching his jaw, squeezing the older to him possessively. 

Mino notices, he knows, though he can't see clearly enough to know the other's expression. It's a surprise, though when Mino brings his hand down on the hyung's bottom, causing the latter to jolt in his arms. 

Mino pauses again, checking for Seungyoon's continued snoring before continuing, softly smacking Jinwoo's ass until Seunghoon imagine's it's pink and warm. He thinks he should stop him, but Jinwoo doesn't seem to be complaining, so instead he sits up to gain a better view as Mino brings his hand down again, striking Jinwoo's hanging sac and thighs. 

In between strikes, Mino brings his fingers up to massage the rim of Jinwoo's asshole. After a few more light smacks, Mino reaches for the lube laying on the matress by Seunghoon's feet. He watches as Mino slicks his fingers and waists no time pushing two of them inside, feeling the loosened muscle from the inside.

Mino must have found the sweet spot, Seunghoon thinks when Jinwoo jerks forward, curling his upper body around Seunghoon's hips. Already he can feel his spent cock twitching again as Mino slicks up again before adding a third finger to Jinwoo's hole. 

* * *

He doesn't know why he can't get enough of Jinwoo.

They've both - all - already come, but Mino couldn't help being drawn toward that tight, perfect ass that he couldn't see before. Now he feels compelled to take his fill, looking, touching, exploring the soft globes and hot hole that's just as greedy as Mino imagined it was. Even now, after having been fucked once already, Jinwoo takes three of Mino's fingers without complaint, spreads for him eagerly. 

He wonders how much his hyung can take.

"Jinwoo-Hyung," he whispers, "please, can I -? Can you take another finger?" Seunghoon is glaring at him, he can tell, confused by the request, but Jinwoo, his perfect hyung just mumbles his wordless assent and spreads his pretty knees. Mino already has the lube in his hand, pouring more onto his fingers, because he needs -  _has got to_ \- see Jinwoo take this fourth finger. 

He presses firmly, but lo, he can feel it give. It's tight, too tight, but it's taking four of his fingers, and Mino wants to give him everything he's got. 

He searches for that sweet little bundle of nerves deep inside and rubs it with his fingertips, pleasuring Jinwoo while he stretches him out. Jinwoo is hard again, impossibly, and that's all the proof Mino needs that his hyung is a perfect little slut. 

Mino presses his fingers in deeper, passed the third knuckle now, and Jinwoo is practicall taking his  _whole hand._

Apparently Jinwoo is on the same track because he hears a wrecked voice whisper "Mi- Mino, you... Go ahead, Mi-" The younger boy looks at him, face pressed to Seunghoon's hip, Seunghoon stroking himself, biting his lip in anticipation, and who is Mino to let them down?

Mino works his fingers out and  _drenches_ his hand in lubricant, squirting some into Jinwoo's hole for good measure, then - oh, gods - he works his hand back in. 

Three fingers.

Four.

Then - there it is. Thumb. Five. Mino has his entire hand up inside this perfect boy, hole taking it beautifully. Mino slowly pushes in to the wrist then closes his fingers into a fist. It's wider this way, but Jinwoo can take it. Jinwoo can take  _anything._ Fucking  _perfect._

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh- Shit, fuck fuck!" Seunghoon is muttering incoherently to himself and Mino would laugh if hie wasn't right there with him. Seunghoon leans forward, spreading Jinwoo's now pinkend cheeks for him, staring openly as he takes Mino's fist. 

"We-" Seunghoon starts up again, "Oh, gods we should fuck him."

No. Fucking. Way.

* * *

Jinwoo is beyond coherence at this point; not that he had much to begin with, this whole night has been too much for him to handle. But  _this_. Fuck, this is impossible. It's overwhelming. It's  _too much_  so how can he want more?

But he does.

 _Gods_  he does. He wants it. Wants them to fuck him again, give him everything they've got. 

He keens lowly and lifts his ass, presenting in answer to Seunghoon's suggestion. 

Mino has stopped moving his hand, which actually doesn't bother him all that much, just having it  _in there_ is enough for him, but- 

"Okay," he replies shakily. 

Okay. They're actually going to do it. 

Jinwoo goes along bonelessly as they maneuver him ontop of his Seunghoon, allowing him to bury his face in the younger boy's neck. Then there's a cock at his hole and a hand guiding him down, making him take it. So. Easily. 

It feels good. It feels perfect, like it was made to be there and then-

Oh then there's another, a hot, blunt head prodding at his rim, sliding against the shaft already in him and for a moment he thinks that this is it, it can't go any further because there's physically  _nowhere else for it to go_ , but-

Oh.

 _Ohh._  It's in. It's the tip and the shaft and he's  _so full_ , he feels like he's being torn in half and it's so intense and overwhelming and  _they're moving-!_

He barely notices Seunghoon's hand over his mouth because he's screaming and coming, and then he's blacking out.

* * *

Seungyoon wakes up later than he meant to, but he didn't actually sleep all that well, unsurprisingly. 

Thankfully, he woke up in what might have been the middle or the end, he's not sure, but it didn't last terribly long - though none of the others noticed when he'd stopped snoring. 

He's curious and frankly, more than a little grossed out, and he's DEFINITELY getting a different hotel room, but he doesn't bother to wake the puddle of boys cuddling on the opposite bed because surely they need their sleep after last night, He'll leave them to sleep in and they'll probably end up staying in bed all day. 

As he's gathering up his strewn belongings and re-packing his over-night bag, he hears the doorknob turn.

“Eugh!” Taehyun exclaims, face a mask of confusion and disgust – Seungyoon definitely knows how he feels.

He zips up his bag and bee-lines toward the door, turning Taehyun by the shoulders and pushing him back out into the hallway.

“Hush,” he commands. “Don't ask questions.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> See on: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/912483/hush-minwoo-winner-jinhoon-minwoohoon


End file.
